Can't Run From the Past
by crystalgirlalways
Summary: This story is between the Tv and movie with Kristy Swanson.When Buffy longtimenosee friend from L.A. comes bearing bad news about their mentor and friend. Also and archenemy, who somehow returned from the undead. she'll do anything to save him,
1. Freiends Reunited

Okay, hi. If revised this story. You know, fix spelling and all that. Let me know if this is better. So as the summary goes, this story, is after season seven, plus the moive, with Kristy Swanson. If you haven't seen it, I hope you do, in case you dont know, The Moive is what started the Series (with minor diffences), but still every good, and funny. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Setting & Ages:

Summertime, which is why Dawn is not in school, Just so everyone knows,

Xander, Buffy, Willow, and Pike : 22/23 years old

Giles : somewhere bewteen 40/50 years old

Spike : 200? years old

Anya : 300? years old

Dawn : 17/18 years old

* * *

Chapter 1 

"Well is that everything. Giles?" Buffy said, hating the fact that she had to 'spring cleaning' the magic shop, to make room for more weapons.

"Yes. We can take a break. Let's see how things are faring in front." Giles wiped his glasses, tired. He and Buffy walk out and saw Willow trying to stop Spike and Xander from fighting.

"Oh hi Buffy, Giles, all finish." Willow said. The minute Willow said Buffy the boys stop and turned. Xander looked flush, but then he was in a debate about something with Spike, who can get on anyone nerves, by the he was smirking at Xander.

"Yes. Man, there's a lot of stuff. I would never have gotten it done if it wasn't for Giles." Buffy sitting down on the chair in front of the counter.

"And not to mention the non-active evil demons." Anya said finishing putting the last touches on displayed.

"Yeah, hey has anyone found out why that is?" Buffy ask. She looked around at everyone, but they all said no.

"It weird but there can only be two reasons right. One, they're afraid of something big and dangers that's 'bout to come. Or two, they're having vamp-meeting or picking a new vamp-leader like in "_Cirque Du Freak" _by Darren Shan.", Dawn was trying to come up with answers.

"Dawn, you read too many Vamp books. But I don't think the second reason is true because Spike is still here, and I don't think he leaving, are you?" Buffy turn to Spike, who was sitting on the countered eating peanuts.

"Nope I'm staying right here where all the action happens, beside Buffy's right we Vampires live for ourselves. There was only one Master, and he gone. And those who continue his way won't ever let anyone take his place. Hey, is there any blood here, these are making my mouth dry." Spike clearing his throat as Anya rolled her eyes and got him blood.

"So then it has to be number one. Something bad is coming but what is it?" Xander ask.

"Well we'll just have to research in till we find something." Giles went to research.

"Okay well while you guys do that. I'm going to shower and take a nap." Buffy getting her stuff, yawning all the while.

"Are you okay, Buffy? Maybe you're overdoing it." Willow said worried about her best friend.

"No no its not that I just haven't been sleeping well. I keep dreaming about L.A. for some reason." Buffy very confused on that. She has been dreaming when she first learned about slaying. Everyone saw that she was in another world. A world that she never discuss with them. The gang was so close on that we didn't know anything about each other. Even Giles, Spike, and Anya talked about their past, the only one who has was Buffy. She never talked about L.A. or what happen when she became The Slayer. And when anyone tried to bring it up, she twists the conversation elsewhere. Buffy snapping out of it, and walking out the door.

"There is something wrong here. I wonder why she never talks about L.A. I'm surprise she even mentioned." Willow said. And everyone agreed.

"Well we can't worry about it now. Let's get to work." Spike jumped off the counter and headed towards the books.

"Wait your going to help?" Xander said surprised.

"Of course or haven't you notice that the bloody sun is out and since I'm stuck in here what else can I do." Spike shrug. And everyone got to work. While Buffy was thinking hard as she scrub shampoo in her hair. When she was done she put on a robe then laid down on the bed and closed her eyes and dreamed.

**_Buffy's Dream_**

"_Buffy come with me. Let's go see the world. And we can fight Vampires together too. I mean noone can be worst then what's-his-face. Please it'll be lonely without you." A dashing young man with brown hair and eyes, who had been with her, when she went through her 'Big Change' _

"_I can't. My mother, she needs me. You're the one that taught me how to live unrich like. Now I have to teach her, can't do this alone. I know her. She already lost the man she loves, a home; I can't let her lose a daughter too." Buffy pleaded her case to the first man who truly accepted her with everything._

"_I understand. But at least I tried. Maybe we'll see each other. Where will you go so I know where find you I need anything?" The young man on the motorcycle said._

"_Sunnydale, Ca. I'll miss you, and you can come over anytime." Buffy kissed him one more time. And watch as he drove off wishing she can go with him._

"_Buffy help…He's back. I'm coming." The dream changed._

_**Buffy's Dream Ends**_

Buffy woke with a start, her heart pumping fast. Looking around, she notices that she slept the night away. Pushing the dream aside Buffy got dress and went downstairs. After breakfast, she went to the 'Magic Shop' and work out.

"Giles she's been in there for over an hour. I think something is troubling her?" Willow burdens her worries on the old wise man, who was shelving books.

"Yes I know that Willow, but until she speak we can't do anything." Giles saw disappointed, understanding, and worry in the young witch eyes.

"Hey everyone what are we doing today?" Buffy out afresh. Last night the gang had research as much as can, but found nothing.

"Well that bites. How am I supposed to be a slayer with nothing to slay?" Buffy, who had her back towards the door, stated.

"Well I can certainly help there, Buffy." Everyone turn towards the man, who wore ripped jeans, a dirty white shirt, and a leather jacket. In one hand he held a gym bag. Buffy turned slowly around, and when she saw who standing there, she smiled and ran and jumps on the visitor.

"Pike, you came. Took you long enough." When Buffy jump into Pike arms, he swung her around, and her down.

"Hey you grew your hair, I like it." Pike touching her head. A cough came from the audience. And Giles stepped forward,

"Buffy, who is this young man?" Giles ask the question on everyone's minds.

"Oh this is Oliver Pike. Pike this is my watcher Giles, my best friends Willow, who is a very powerful witch and Xander, and my other friends, Anya who is a ex-demon, and the second Vampire with a soul, Spike, and my little sister, Dawn. Pike is a _friend_ from L.A. Which reminds me, Pike what are you going here?" Buffy, after explain Pike, turn to him waiting for his answer, but at the same time fearing it.

"Wow, your hanging out with a new crew. Explain this to me later. Okay" Buffy nodded at this.

"Yeah well I kinda ran into trouble again." Pike rubbed his hair wondering where to start, and ware of everyone staring at him.

"Pike, when are you not getting in trouble, I think I can remember all the times I had to save you." Buffy chuckling.

"Yeah but I save your butt a couple times too. Remember Prom miss unprepared." Smiling down at her.

"Okay okay. I won't go down that road. So what brings you down here? I'm guessing by the unannounced there's more then trouble?" Buffy question him.

"Yeah, but this time it's big. I found _him_ Buffy. I really did. But that's the good part; the bad part is that _they're_ also back. And I'll tell you more, after I know if they're trustworthily with this info." Nodding towards the fending crew.

"The-ir, their trust worthily. What did you just say?" A shock Buffy began to pace.

"I found Merrick, and Lothos is back. Along with Benny and Lefty. I'm guessing Lefty and Benny were never totally dead and they brought back Lothos and Merrick, somehow."


	2. Her Past

Chapter 2

Everyone was sitting at the table waiting for Buffy to tell her story. Buffy was thinking hard, trying to take in the information Pike brought her. There was a heavy silence in the air. Finally Buffy spoke.

"Well I'm not really sure where to start. Okay let's see, you probably won't believe me but when I was in L.A. I was like Cordelia. You know a rich, popular, valley girl. I had tons of friends, and a prefect boyfriend. Then one day it all change. I remember I went to the mall with the girls and this old creepy guy stared at me saying I was the one. Then he show up at my school saying I inherit a gift. I thought he was crazy. Especially when he stated talking about demons and vampires. But it was when he started quoting my dreams that I followed him to the grave yard and saw a real vampire, two actually." Buffy paused.

"So when did you meet Pike, here?" Xander ask picking at the table.

"Well, it was at the movie theater, when you and Benny snuck in right, and then later we when introduce ourselves it was in the Café, right?"

"Yeah, that's about right, because you made fun of my name. What was it you said, oh yeah, _'Pike isn't a name it's a fish'_." Pike said quoting her. Buffy and Pike laughed, and Xander looked away. Only two people saw, both thinking the same thing.

"So what happen at the graveyard?" Giles bring back the subject curiously.

"What, oh, um well I kill the two vamps, then Merrick, my first watcher, drove me home then the next day at cheerleading practice, he came and I punch good and hard."

"What I didn't know that? Why?" Pike said shocked.

"Well, it was because he knew I was sitting on a live grave. Plus he _threw_ a knife at my head. But it was then that I started training with him." Buffy paused.

"Then I met Lothos, a very bad vampire. He killed Merrick, when he was trying to save me. He died in my arms and told me I did everything wrong and to keep doing it wrong. So after that I quit. Yelled at Pike, got a prom dress, and went to prom only to find out my friends and boyfriend totally dump me. Then Pike showed up, with tools. Then the vampires showed up, asking for me. So I went to Lothos, fought him and went to the prom and saw that everything was cool. When I went to check with Pike, when Lothos show up, I thought I killed him, but nope he was still walking. We fought and I made sure he was dead. Then me and mom came here." Buffy looked around. There was silence around the table while everyone trying to get a grab on this.

"Now Pike, where are they, do you know?" Buffy ask Pike.

"Yeah, there in L.A. where Merrick died, the carnival they own the place, and more." Pike informed Buffy.

"So if Merrick was your first watcher, and this Lothos dude is the bad vampire, then who are Benny and Lefty?" Dawn ask as she was writing Buffy story down like notes in class.

"Well, Benny was my friend, but after we meet Buffy we got drunk, a vampire took him and turned him. They would've taken me too but Merrick saw and dragged me home. And Lefty is Lothos right hand man, no pun intended." Pike chuckled at the last part, and Buffy just smiled.

"Well I can see why you never want to be the slayer, when we meet Buffy." Giles, now knowing the real reason why Buffy always wanted to quit slaying, stated out aloud.

"What! Buffy quit again, how many time did you want out?" Pike turned to Buffy.

"Well there was the time Merrick died, then when I moved here, then I _tried_ to, when I over heard Giles telling Angel, who is the first vampire with a soul, that I was to die fighting the Master, then when I thought I killed a human which just turn out to be a robot, then there was the time I ran away, oh and there was the time were the Watchers Council strip my power and lock me in a room with a crazy vampire, and ----" Pike interrupted Buffy's fingered count.

"Okay I get it, wow after all that and more, that's a lot of stuff I'm surprise that your still at it. Your really are something." Pike smile at her.

"So what do we do now?" Willow asks.

"Now, well we got to save Merrick. I won't allow him with that monster any longer." Buffy said angry as she walk to pack up weapons, and Pike followed her leaving the door open, so that everyone else could hear.

"Buffy, you know that's what Lothos will suspect this from you, right. He knows you would do anything for Merrick. You can't give in to him like that or Merrick's teaching would be for nothing." Pike trying make Buffy see his point. Ignoring Pike, Buffy test the weapons she wanted then put them in a bag.

"Come on Buffy, don't be stupid." Pike stopping Buffy.

"Stupid, I'm being stupid. Pike, if what you say is true, then Merrick is _alive_ and is in the hands of Lothos, then I'm going to do whatever to get him out. I own him that much, especially after all the trouble he did for me."

"I know. I didn't mean it like it sounded. But don't you think we need a plan. And what of your friends, surly you don't suspect them to know what to do against Lothos."

"Sure, why not, they been though this stuff with me for about seven years now, and if I tell them not to take on Lothos, they wont." Buffy said, getting a two-headed ax off the wall.

"No offence to anyone, but they don't really look like a bunch fighting demons types."

"Yeah, but see Willow she is a Powerful witch, she can kill you with a wave of hand, not that she would anymore, and Xander and Dawn are the scope people, I guess that's how you can described their jobs, mostly like decoy and stuff, but they help out a lot, Anya and Spike are the demon expert because they live long enough to know most of the demons we fight, and Giles is our watcher and researcher, we all work together like a puzzle. And at times you least suspect it they really can surprise you. Just give them a chance to show you what they got, okay. Besides, at first glance, you and me, didn't look like we can take on monsters." Buffy gave Pike a squeeze on the shoulder. The Scobbie-gang smiled at Buffy's description about them.

"Okay, if you have that much faith in them, then they must be good at what they do. But I still think we should come up with a plan. Lothos is stronger then before." Pike reminded Buffy.

"Yeah, but so am I. And plus smarter and faster." Buffy said as she cocked an automatic arrow gun. Loading it, she pointed the arrow gun that the Bull-Eye on the wall, she aim and shot making a bull's eye. Laughing at Pike shock face, as she walked out to the front, she went to tell everyone to pack up for L.A.


	3. So Am I

Chapter 3

"Master they're here. But they're not alone." A guy with messy hair and one arm said.

"Really? How many?" The man on a throne dress in a red silk cape asks.

"Well there are eight of them including Pike and Buffy." A young man in black informed him.

"Send a note to her. Tell her we need to meet again, and that I have a surprise for her." Laughing the man in the cape said looking down at an unconscious figure. The two vampires went and did what they were told.

BXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBX

_Is been a week and I still can't find him. But I will, it just a matter of time. Oh Merrick please holds on just a while longer. Please. _Buffy was sitting by the window staring out, thinking.

"Hey he'll be okay. Lothos needs him alive more then dead. You know that right? Pike sat down beside her.

"I know. But still I can't help but think that Merrick is in the hands of Lothos." Buffy putting her head on her knees. Giles and Willow were looking things up. Xander, Anya, Spike, and Dawn were playing cards. All were in hearing distance.

"I know. So tell me, how is it you get stuck with a vampire I thought they were evil?" Pike said not caring if Spike and the others heard him.

"Well over the years I found that not all demons were evil. And Spike went and got a soul so he good likes Angel." Buffy defending them.

"Hey sweet, no need to defend me, I can take anything that comes my way. Remember that stupid necklace won't let me die." Spike said laying his cards down.

"What necklace?" Pike ask confused.

"Oh well, a couple of months ago, the world was on brink of being destroyed. When Spike put on a necklace, that would kill the one who wore it, but since Spike is already dead, I guess it didn't really matter. I don't know. But he put it on at the last moment and it started to glow and we all ran out and Spike gave up his life for everyone, that it only destroyed half of Sunnydale in stead of the world." Dawn interrupted Buffy's responded and told Pike the story.

"Geez, Dawn talk much do you?" Spike poking fun at her, but frowned when she beat him at his game.

"Again I say wow, you do hang out with a weird group, but that's okay." Pike said, and then brick fell threw the window, nearly missing Buffy's head. Spike dove at Dawn pushing to the ground, same as Xander and Anya, and Giles and Willow. Buffy and Pike jumped out of the way.

They stood up, and Buffy went to the brick, which had a note tied to it, as everyone got up from the floor.

"Is everyone okay?" Pike asks, and there was around yeses.

"That was new. What's that Buffy?" Xander notice Buffy was looking confuse at a type in her hands. Giles went over, and Buffy gave him the tape and he stuck it in the TV. When it came on they saw Benny, Lefty standing by Merrick, who was tied up in the back. And Lothos, who was on his throne. He spoke:

(Lothos) 'Buffy, we know you're here and looking for Merrick. If you want him, you must fight me again. But beware; this won't be as easy as last time. Even with your friends, here. They would only get kill.'

(A weak tied-up Merrick) 'No Buffy, you mustn't come. You'll be killed, he stronger then before. Save your friends. Don't worry about me.'

(Lothos laughs) 'Fool, if you don't come I will destroyed everything you hold dear, staring with him. You know where I'll be; at the same place and you know what time I'm sure, when this thing started. We will have our night'

(Benny) 'Hey Pike, can't wait to see you buddy.'

(Lefty) 'Yea can't wait to finish what I started, and to avenge my arm. Bye now'

The TV went blank.

"So that's Lothos." Giles spoke.

"What did he mean the same place?" Willow asks.

"Who cares, was it me or did it sound like he wants Buffy, more then just kill her." Anya said.

"You mean, like a good shag." Spike asks and Anya nodded her head.

"What day is it?" Buffy ask.

"It's the March 15, why." Pike ask.

"Because tomorrows the day I fought him, remember the dance." Buffy said turning towards the window.

"Oh yea." Pike remembered.

"Buffy, what are you doing to do." Dawn ask her sister.

"Fight him." Buffy stated the obvious, looking around for something.

"Well yea, but you heard him he's a lot stronger." Willow said worried for her friend. Buffy found what she was looking for and turn to face them, as held up her stake she said,

"So am I." Staring deadly at the stake.


	4. A Hide Out

Ch4

"Pike, you said that he owns part of the town, right?" Buffy ask as the Scobbie-gang plan their defense.

"Yes, but its not just vampires he got working for him. Other monsters too." Pike said sharpping weapons. Buffy nodded at this looking at the floor plan of the building she was going to, that Willow had got her.

"Okay, I want teams of two. Giles, Anya, I want you guys to take the front, Spike, take Dawn up to the roof, and Xander, I want you and Pike to guard the back. And Willow, do you think you do a shield charm to keep everyone, but us, and Merrick from coming outside?" Buffy pointed to different spots of the map, then turning towards Willow waiting for her answer.

"Yes I can try. But the best place for that would be on the roof, too. That way I can see inside as well, to know when to weaken the shield for you." Willow said after thinking about it.

"Okay, Spike, Dawn, I want you guys to watch over Willow don't let anything get her, to lose focus. Any question?" Buffy turning towards the group.

"Yes, why are you going in alone?" Pike said.

"I'm not, well not really. See, if I go in alone, then he'll think everyone else is not with me, easy prey. While you guys, sneak up to guard kill them, then wait for my signal. Then come you come and fight with me. Prefect plan." Buffy told Pike.

"Okay, what's the signal?" Pike ask.

"That'll be me screaming. Yeah it odd but it works, they wouldn't suspect me to scream, hopefully cover their ears, and let me get a lucky shot. Now here's the thing, getting in is going to be the easy part. Its getting out and to safety that going to hard." Buffy lean forward.

"Yea, where are we gonna meet? I mean it cant be here, they already know that we're here." Anya ask looking around for an answer.

"Yea I've been thinking that to." Buffy rubbed her forehead, thinking.

"The School!" Pike said.

"You want us to meet at the school." Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"Well it's the perfect place. After last time, they close it down. Its deserted. Come on, I'll show you." Pike getting up headed for the door.

"Well lets go see." Buffy getting up following him, with the others.

* * *

After a short drive, they walk in to a dirty, ruin down high school.

"Wow, kinda, remind me, of Sundydale High, after the Mayor." Willow said.

"Yea, but with no dead snake." Xander replied looking around.

"Or a Hellmouthy vibe." Dawn said, too.

"A Hellmouth?" Pike ask.

"Yes, Hellmouths are places of increased supernatural energy. Its an area an which the barriers between two or more dimension are weak, and evil can raise." Giles quoting his books. At the confused look on Pike face, Xander stepping in.

"Basically, the Hellmouth is a portal, between earth and Hell. It attracts demons and other creatures. So if you heard a lot of supernatural activity, there might be a Hellmouth about. Okay guys I've mark the weak spots, so be careful, round them." Xander said looking round for any weak spots and marking them.

"Wow, Xander, have you been reading Giles books?" Buffy was surprise that Xander could remember all that, when he couldn't remember to bring a pencil to class.

"Well yea, both me and Dawny here, have. We figure you guys could use some more hands, when the big bads come out." Xander shrugged but pleased that she notice.

"Well good, keep it up. Just don't push yourself to hard. You too, Dawn." Buffy turning towards her sister, missing Xander's face lit up, but everyone else saw it.

"So what do you think is this spot good, for a hide out?" Pike ask Buffy.

"Yes, it needs some work done. Willow can you make a safety net for this place." Buffy saw Willow nodded and getting her magic stuff out.

"Buffy, if you get Merrick out, he more likely to be hurt, wont he?" Dawn ask.

"Yes, he might. Why?" Buffy ask.

"Well maybe we should set up a little clinic. So that we can bandage him, and anyone else who it hurt. If you want Anya and I could do it?" Dawn looking at Anya who nodded, agreeing.

"Okay you two are in charge of medial care. Xander, use your army tech and set up and trigger devise to let us know if someone's coming." Xander nodded and set off, Spike went with him. And Anya and Dawn started to clear a spot to put anyone injured, and going to the store and getting and Medial Aid packs. Giles and Willow were study on how to make the place safe, and what shielded to use tonight.

"Wow, you guys work well together. How long has this been going on?" Pike said sitting down with Buffy, who was fixing her own weapons.

"About seven year, now. See at first it was Giles, me, Willow, Xander. Then Angel, Cordelia, Oz, whos a werewolf, Spike. Faith, another slayer, Wesley, another watcher, Anya. Then Riley, Spike, again, Tara, another witch. Then Dawn, and lastly was Andrew. But now its just us eight. Oz, because it was getting harder for him to control his wolf whenever Willow was around, Angel left to L.A. but he comes now and then, Cordelia is with Angel, Faith went off afterwards, Wesley is also with Angel, Riley got married, Tara, she died. And Andrew went to England to start over. So we've been though lot together. And they know how to take care of themselves, and each other." Buffy told Pike, trying to get him to see her new life.

"Wow, I can see that. You really are special Buffy. So how come you don't have a boyfriend?" Pike ask not looking fully at her.

"No time really, I mean in high school it was always hard, because of the demon activity, and almost every time I get a boyfriend, he get killed, or hurt, or runs offs. Then college Riley was the prefect boyfriend, because he found out, and didn't care, but after awhile it just fell apart. Then I died was brought back by Willow, got depressed, hook up with Spike for awhile, now I'm just kinda taking a break. It hard to someone who wont mind me going off at all hours at night to fight demon, without getting all crazy on me. How about you, meet anyone on your journey?" Buffy switching the subject off her.

"Well not really, there was one girl after you, but when she found out about Vampires, and monster were real, and I fought them, she freak out and left, but not after giving me the choice to go with her, but I couldn't, it just didn't feel right, you know. I mean I know what's out there, and with you and Merrick, help fight them, kinda hard just give that up and then find out you could've save someone when you did, you know." Pike said sadly.

"I do know, being a Slayer, its my job, and until I died, it will always be my job, even with that spell Willow cast. I found that out the hard way, at the end of my second year of high school, I ran away because I didn't want to deal with being just the slayer anymore, but I wanted to do something else, but after while my slayer job found me, after I got out alive, with some other victims, I realize that being the slayer is a whole part of me, no matter how much I hated it, I accepted it, and went home, to try and get my life together, mend me friendship and trust with everyone. It was hard but well worth it." Buffy smiled at Pike, knowing he got her message.

"So what are you going to when get Merrick out?" Pike ask.

"I don't know." Buffy said thinking about her old mentor. After a couple of hours of making sure the school was safe. They went back to the hotel, and got lunch, sharing some stories, of their adventures, with Pike, both the funnies and sad ones. After lunch, all got some rest, because by night fall, a new mission was beginning.

* * *

So what do you think? 


	5. Author'sNotes

So I know I haven't updated any of my stories, but honestly I suffering from writer's block on them. I just don't like what I wrote, so until my muse comes back I gonna start a new crossover story. I am of Harry Potter (yes I am very aware of my obsession...lol) and Yu-Gi-Oh and/or Fruits Basket/ Ouran Host Club/ Inuyasha/ Sailor Moon...or something anime, I've been watching anime couple of weeks, got a few idea nothing solid...yet...so thank you for your Patience and I'm truly sorry for the wait.


	6. IMPOTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT

NOTICE

My internet will be down starting tomorrow, because I'm moving. So it will be a couple weeks till its back up. I am almost done with a new story, but unfortunely it will not be finish in time. So when I can get my internet up (in a few weeks), I will post my story ASAP. So sorry for the inconvenience, please forgive me and be patience. I have not forgotten you. Thank you all

Nikki

PS: if I can get to a library, I see if I can post sooner.


End file.
